Nooroo
Nooroo is a minor antagonist / anti-hero in the animated series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. He is the kwami of the Moth Miraculous, who helps anyone who possess it transform into a moth-themed superhero. Although desiring to use his powers only for good, he currently assists his master Gabriel Agreste in his quest to steal the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir by helping him transform into the supervillain Hawk Moth. He is voiced by Ben Diskin. History Past Thousands of years prior to the series, Nooroo and the other Kwamis traveled the universe, unable to interact with any creatures, particularly humans. This was until a mage forged the Miraculouses, so Nooroo and the others could both interact with mankind and grant them the ability to transform into heroes; Nooroo and the Moth Miraculous able to give a person the ability to grant other people superpowers. However, Master Fu eventually ended up making an (unspecified) mistake that resulted in the Guardian's Temple being destroyed and the Moth Miraculous, Peacock Miraculous and Miraculous Spellbook being lost, Nooroo along with them. Decades later, through unknown means, Gabriel Agreste acquired all three items and decided to use the Moth Miraculous for himself. Season 1 In "Ladybug and Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Nooroo explains the usage of the Miraculouses throughout history to his new master, and that the two most powerful Miraculouses of all are that of the Ladybug and Cat, which possess the power of creation and destruction. He then explains that whoever wields both at the same time will be granted ultimate power. Gabriel declares that he wants to acquire said power, and asks Nooroo to remind him of the abilities the Moth Miraculous can give him, and he does so. Gabriel then proclaims that he wants to use the Moth Miraculous to create supervillains instead of superheroes, as to lure out the users of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. Nooroo responds that the Miraculouses are only to be used for good. However, Gabriel tells Nooroo that he is his master and therefore must do what he says, and Nooroo sadly complies. He transforms his master, who takes up the identity of Hawk Moth. As this happens, Wayzz senses Nooroo and his powers being used for evil, and Master Fu grants Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses in response. Season 2 In "The Collector", when Gabriel finds that his son Adrien had stolen and later lost the Miraculous Spellbook, he creates an akuma and then detransforms. Nooroo is confused as to why his master did so. Gabriel states that, in order to lead Ladybug and Cat Noir away from potentially discovering his identity, he needs to "become someone else", and temporarily renounces the Moth Miraculous, sucking Nooroo back inside of it. Later, once Gabriel successfully leads Ladybug and Cat Noir from discovering his identity with his akumatized form of The Collector and then gets the Miraculous Spellbook back from Marinette, he reenters his lair and summons Nooroo again. Nooroo greets his master and helps him transform back into Hawk Moth, who soliloquies about how he fooled his enemies and will eventually steal their Miraculouses one day. In "Gorizilla", as Gabriel enters his lair, Nooroo questions if his master really believes that his son could be Cat Noir. Gabriel responds that he doesn't know, but there is only one way the both of them can be sure. Gabriel then calls upon Nooroo to transform him into Hawk Moth, and soon akumatizes Adrien's bodyguard into Gorizilla. In “Syren”, Nooroo is questioned by Gabriel as to how he can obtain new powers after witnessing Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat Syren using underwater abilities. Nooroo says that Kwamis do not know the recipes to modify their powers. Gabriel, aware that the recipes were inside the Miraculous Spellbook, asks Nooroo if he can read it. Nooroo explains that only a guardian can, prompting his master to declare that he will find the Guardian of the Miraculouses. In "Sandboy", it was Nooroo’s 3500th cycle and he wanted to go out for a little while for his birthday, but Gabriel denied this request and even momentarily had his lips sealed shut so that he couldn’t communicate as a “joke”. Later, after the kwamis’ failed attempt at contacting Nooroo and Sandboy’s defeat, Gabriel tells Nooroo that he hopes he liked his friends’ birthday gift, as now he knows that they are close and numerous and vows to capture them all. Personality Nooroo is a kind and knowledgeable person. He willingly shares information to those who wish to know it, and helps out when he can. Even so, he doesn't like the fact that Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth wants to use his powers for evil, but still follows his orders, due to not having a choice in the matter. Gallery Download (58)-1.jpg OR1-(37).png OR1-(38).png TC_(285).png GZ_(293).png Trivia *As an abstract creature, Nooroo technically has no definable gender, despite being refereed to as male. **In the Korean and Turkish dubs of the series, Nooroo is refereed to as female. *Unlike all other Kwamis seen thus far (Tikki, Plagg, Wayzz, Trixx, Pollen, Sass, Duusu etc), Nooroo's name has two doubles instead of one. *The swirl on Nooroo's head resembles the proboscis of a moth or butterfly. *In "'Sandboy", Nooroo turns 3500 circles old (every circle lasting several hundred of years). *Despite having an antagonistic role by helping Hawk Moth, Nooroo is not really an antagonist since he does what Gabriel Agreste (Hawk Moth) tells him to do out of fear rather than willingly helping his master. *Nooroo may be considered as a male damsel, since he is waiting for someone to save him. *He is the kwami of generosity. *His Voice Actor, Ben Diskin also voices another characters of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir: Sass (Snake Kwami) and Nino Lahiffe/Carapace. Navigation Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Affably Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Minion Category:Necessary Evil Category:Genderless Category:Scapegoat Category:Elementals Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Omniscient Category:Monsters Category:Slaver Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Category:Pawns Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sentient Weapon